


a little way down the road

by ottermo



Series: As Prompted [34]
Category: Humans (TV)
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, post show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ottermo/pseuds/ottermo
Summary: A little bit of cheesy future fic. The future's bright, the future's Synth, etc...





	a little way down the road

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Week 1, Day 7 of the Humans 4-Week Challenge. The prompt was "Looking Forward".

 

The little girl held fast to her mother’s hand as they prepared to cross the road. Sophie looked up at the sky. It was cloudy, but bright, and a stop at the park on the way home from school was surely in order.

“What have you been doing today?” Sophie asked.

“Numbers, mostly,” said her daughter. “I’m the only one who can count in nines. Because of that trick Uncle Max taught me.”

Sophie smiled. “The one with your fingers? I think he taught me that one too, when I was your age.”

They crossed to the pavement on the other side. “What have _you_ been doing?”

“Well, I was at work this morning,” Sophie said. “And at lunch time I went to the polling station. All the grown ups were supposed to do that today.”

“I know,” said Felicity, smugly. “My teacher said so. She told us she was going to vote Consecutive.”

“Conservative,” said Sophie, stifling a laugh.

“ _Whatever_ it’s called,” came the haughty reply. “She said she was voting for that because they have a human in charge, and she said it’s okay having synth politicians but a synth prime minister would be just Too Much.”

“I don’t think she should be telling you that,” said Sophie, more mildly than she felt.

“Well, children can’t vote anyway,” her daughter pointed out, wisely. “But I did put my hand up to say she was stupid.”

“Oh dear,” said Sophie. While it was undoubtedly true, she wouldn’t look forward to the inevitable phonecall about that.

“She didn’t ask me, anyway, so I didn’t. She never really asks me when it’s about synth things.”

“I wonder why,” Sophie commented dryly, though she had a pretty good idea. Most of the teachers knew, by now, that Felicity was the granddaughter of the lawyer who’d won the landmark Human Rights case in the UK. The case that had been discussed in the Supreme Court of almost every land. The footage that had played at a UN summit, and changed the world, bit by bit, until synths worldwide were recognised - however grudgingly - as human.

The ones that didn’t know that Laura was Felicity’s grandmother were probably at least aware that her father was a synth.

So it was pretty unlikely that her teacher overlooking her hand was an accident.

Still, Sophie thought, they’d come an incredibly long way. The fact that having a synthetic prime minister was even a remote possibility in her lifetime was a marvel in itself.

“I wish Mr Sawyer was my teacher,” Felicity continued, as they headed for the park. “He’s really nice and he does _songs_ for the times tables. And he knew everyone’s name on the first day. Mrs Atkins still gets Iman and Aisha mixed up, and Iman’s had her hair cut and everything.”

“Well, Mr Sawyer’s brain stores things differently to the other teachers,” said Sophie.

“If he was my teacher maybe he could teach me to remember like he does.”

“I don’t think so. It’s one of those things that are just different, like when Dad cuts his finger and it’s blue instead of red. We can’t really change that sort of thing.”

Felicity looked thoughtful. “It would be nice if we could. I’d like to be synth.”

Sophie smiled. “I used to think that, too.”

They entered the park together, and Sophie put Felicity’s bookbag down on the bench. “Go on, then,” she said. “Fifteen minutes. We’ve got visitors tonight, so we need to tidy up before they come.”

“Who?” Felicity asked eagerly, eyes bright.

“Wait and see,” said Sophie mysteriously, and smiled as the little girl ran off to join the two little seraph boys who were on the climbing frame.

She sent a group text. _Looking forward to seeing you all._

 


End file.
